


Going for the Kill

by Pandir



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Frustrating Sex, Fucked up fantasies involving rather gruesome death, Lack of self-control tbh, Light Bondage, M/M, Muscles, Nosebleed, Ocelot's general Big Boss kink is showing, Pet Names, Riding, Russian obscenities and slurs, Shameless Smut, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adamska likes to be a tease. But more than that, Adamska likes men with thighs strong enough to crush him.</p><p>Or: when Ocelot ties Snake up, who will end up more frustrated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going for the Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrokoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoRobin/gifts).



> Written for some nice prompts and basically went overboard, resulting in ~4000 words of shameless smut.
> 
> I'm always open for prompts and general fangushing about these two horrible idiots over at my tumblr: [pandirpus](http://www.pandirpus.tumblr.com)!! <3
> 
> Thanks to Firi_Akira for providing me with a bit of Russian dirty talk! <3  
> Look at the end for translation, but I think it should be very obvious from context.

Snake was still fast asleep and snoring slightly, his legs and arms spread across the bed and the blanket tangled up and cast aside, he himself still stripped down to his briefs that were sitting rather haphazardly on his hips. He really was not much of a sound sleeper, Adamska could attest to that. Sleeping next to him had its own hazards, which was one of the reasons Adamska was usually up early. Another was the saggy mattress, but while the bed had its downsides, it had at least an old but sturdy metal frame. Adamska’s lips curled into a smile as he cocked his head to admire the sight, like a cat eyeing its unsuspecting prey.

_Very good._ He let the pair of metal handcuffs he had brought for the occasion twirl around his finger. There was no point in contemplating, it was now or never. 

As soon as Adamska’s knee pressed down on the mattress, Snake stirred in his sleep. It was impossible to sneak up on him without his soldier instincts kicking in, but Adamska had learned from his experiences. The secret, he was sure, was to lure him into false security. When Snake turned on his back, blinking in the dim morning light, Adamska lazily crawled on top of him, wearing nothing but a thin shirt and dark briefs and deliberately swaying his hips.

Snake gave him a tired look before he let his head hit the pillow again, mumbling something that sounded like an only mildly surprised, “You’re still here”.

It was true that Adamska had a habit of sneaking off in the early morning hours. Still, it was not quite the reaction Adamska had expected, but he did not let this deter him just yet. Instead he bent down to purr in his ear, “What, you’d rather have me gone?”

His hands slid over Snake’s arms to playfully but decidedly guide them up above his head as he bit the skin right below his ear. Snake grunted rather uncooperatively, but did indulge him for a moment and inclined his head to grant Adamska access to his neck. This was it. His heart was pounding and his mouth dry when he pressed his lips to Snake's neck to nibble on the soft skin. This was his chance, but had to be swift, while Snake’s reflexes were still lulled by his drowsiness and he was distracted by Adamska’s shirt brushing over his naked chest and his teeth on his neck. Careful not to draw attention to his hand, he wound the chain of the cuffs around the metal bed rest, and then quickly closed them around Snake’s wrists with skilled and nimble fingers. When the cold metal touched his skin, Snake tried to pull away, but it was too late. The bedrest creaked under his violent struggle to break free, but Adamska had faith that it would hold. He had been picky about the cuffs.  
His chained-up hands did not keep Snake from moving around, however, and for a moment Adamska feared he would throw him off by twisting his body and kicking his legs.

Yet as soon as Snake realized that he could not escape that easily, he glared at his captor before he sank back into the mattress with a sigh. 

“Looks like you got me this time, kid.“ As Snake looked up at the boy straddling him, there was something in his gaze that made Adamska’s mouth feel dry. He could barely believe how fast Snake had accepted his defeat and the predicament he was in. “What now?”, Snake asked, his blue eyes still on him with that unnerving intensity.

Of course he had to make it a challenge. Good that Adamska was most definitely up to it.

There was a smirk on his lips as he let his fingers move over the broad chest, brushing over thick dark hairs, relishing in his accomplishment. It was a lovely sight, Snake lying before him, his arms twisted above his head and his wrists tied together, his hips straddled between Adamska's legs. The young man licked his lips, barely able to conceal his excitement.

“Since you are behaving so well“, he announced, his voice laced with the thrill of victory, “I have a treat for you.”

With that, he moved down from Snake's lap to slide between the man's legs. As he forcefully spread the legs, Snake complied and readily opened them for Adamska to freely let his hands run over the inside of Snake’s thighs. Without taking his eyes of Snake, Adamska's fingers explored the skin, brushing over fine and thicker scars that marred his body all over, feeling the muscles twitch between the teasingly soft touch. There was curiosity in Snake’s expression, a spark of hunger maybe, but not enough for Adamska’s taste. His fingers followed the curve of the muscles and dug into the hard, trained flesh. The muscles tensed at the sharp pain and Snake took in a hissed breath. The sound was enough to make Adamska crave, to stir his insides in a way that left him feeling strangely helpless. Following the impulse, he bend down to press his mouth to the warm, soft skin on the inside of his right thigh.

They were massive, those muscular legs, strong and large enough to wrap around his head and make him suffocate, Adamska was sure. He moaned softly at the thought as he bit into the vulnerable skin, causing Snake to hiss and groan above him, but Adamska was quick to cover his bruise with kisses, licking over the tensing and quivering muscles. In his current position, it really didn’t matter much that he had Snake’s arms tied up - these thighs could easily snap his neck when he was so readily positioning himself between them like this. His hands could feel the sheer strength of the thick muscles tensing beneath the skin. Adamska could not help but wonder if Snake would maybe even be able to crush his skull like this, leaving him as a maimed and lifeless corpse caught between Snake's inner thighs, now damp with blood, and a disgusting mess of bones and brain matter all over Snake's crotch. The thought of dying like this, trapped between these muscular legs, made him feel the oddest twinge of excitement. His cheeks flushed as he moaned again, dragging his tongue across the bite marks, and Snake squirmed slightly beneath him. How he would love to mark him, to create a scar of his own on this battle-worn body, to leave a lasting imprint on Snake's skin. Without a second thought, Adamska dug his teeth into the flesh, and when Snake groaned loudly in agony and his legs jerked up instinctively so that his knee collided hard with Adamska's nose, With a yelp, Adamska pulled back, hand pressed to his face to make sure his nose hadn't received any lasting damage. It hurt, but it was not broken, and even though there was blood on his fingers it did not seem to bleed very hard. He shot Snake a reproachful glance.

Snake however looked rather frustrated and less like he was sorry.

“You call that a treat?”, Snake’s voice sounded hoarse, more so than usual, as he shifted uncomfortably. “Feels more like torture.”

Adamska’s eyes flickered to the inner curve of Snake's thigh now marked by the very visible red indention of his teeth. “Can’t it be both?”, he mused as he looked up with a sly smirk, his fingers almost tenderly caressing the sore skin.

All he got as answer was a soft, yet annoyed groan. Apparently in no mood to play around anymore, Snake spread his legs and bucked his hip, drawing Adamska's gaze to the not very surprising bulge in Snake’s pants. Involuntarily, the young man licked his lips and tasted blood, but his aching nose was all but forgotten. It really did not need Snake nudging him with his knee as an extra incentive for Adamska to decide that it was high time for Snake to lose his trunks.  
Wasting little time, he tugged them down just enough to free his erection. Then he delved between Snake’s thighs again, stroking his cock into shape with one hand while dragging his lips over his length. The musky smell alone made him ache, and Snake’s ragged breathing and throaty noises from above, the slight jerks of his hips and the muscles working beneath his fingers that he had dug into Snake’s thigh, right below his ass, was enough to make his face burn and him distractingly hard. But this was his one chance not to rush it, to go as agonizingly slow as possible, and Adamska was determined to make Snake come undone.

He practically nuzzled the base of his cock with a content hum, before he dragged his teeth over the soft skin, just enough to make Snake squirm. There were many things he liked about Snake, but it would have been a lie to say that his cock was not up in the top of that list. It was not that its length was particularly spectacular, but Adamska thought it was nicely curved and thick enough to choke on, which was really what mattered most. It took much of his remaining self-control not to whimper softly at the thought. It was important that he did not lose track now and let his caught prey slip through his fangs. He licked up the shaft, both to tease and in an attempt to ease his own need and hunger, yet the familiar, tangy taste did little to help. Worse even, there was a slight hint of blood on his tongue where he'd brushed the base of the cock with his nose.

“Like a goddamn kitten”, he heard Snake’s breathless voice above his head, strained, but definitely amused. Adamska shot him an irritated glance, yet the almost tender, mocking smile that was tugging at the corners of Snake’s mouth made him flush. It was aggravating that it was so utterly impossible for him to stay mad at Snake right now – and it was even worse that he could so easily make him feel embarrassed, yet so very turned on. _Fuck_ , he wanted him so bad.

Going for the kill, Adamska went down on him, very intent to wipe the smile off Snake's face as he took his salivated cock deep into his mouth. Snake’s musky scent was enough to cloud his mind and drive out any reason, but he tried his best not to greedily suck him off right then and there, but pace his rhythm. Snake was so hard and so eager for his mouth, all deep groans and bucking hips, as Adamska engulfed him with a purring hum in the back of his throat. Writhing and struggling against the ties Snake let out a choked noise that made Adamska shiver with lust and his own cock ache. His fingers tightened their grip on Snake’s thighs, nails scraping over the bruises he had left. When Snake’s hips jerked upwards, Adamska mewled with need. It was too much to not give in, and he eagerly opened his mouth wide to let him thrust inside, sliding and pushing against the softness of Adamska's tongue and cheek.

Snake was hissing and grunting even louder when Adamska’s nails dug into the bite marks on his legs, yet he kept up his rhythm, and Adamska adjusted his position so Snake could thrust deeper into his mouth, hitting the back and the entrance to his throat. _Kitten._ Snake had called him kitten, he remembered with a flush of heat and a stifled moan. His nose was clogged with half-dried blood and he was almost choking, his throat so deliciously raw, and when Snake groaned above him, he so desperately wanted him to say it again. He could imagine it so well, Snake’s voice a low whisper, hoarse yet controlled, demanding and praising— _Such a good little kitten. Now come for me._  
The thought hit him with an intensity that made Adamska pull back in a knee-jerk reaction, his head still dizzy but he held onto Snake’s thigh to support himself, suddenly very aware again that this was not how this was supposed to go. It took a second for him to notice that he had come just like that. Not too hard since he had not even been touching himself, but still, he had stained his briefs and almost blown his entire plan. He was just lucky that Snake was too occupied with his own need to notice his screw-up. Snake's legs were trembling slightly and he had to be very close, but now that Adamska had pulled back, he was agonizingly unable to get relief.

“Ocelot“, he demanded, an edge of desperation in his tone. When he did not get any reaction, as Adamska was still pressing the side of his hot face against his thigh while he tried to get a hold of himself again, Snake tried again,  "Adamska—"

It was so rare that Snake addressed him by this name - the name he had given him in confidence and not the codename that everyone else referred to him by - that each time he did Adamska was almost surprised that he still remembered. Hearing Snake say his name with such a demanding tone, almost pleading, did make his stomach flutter in a nauseating yet entirely too pleasant way. He barely knew how to respond. How was he supposed to keep himself together if Snake sounded like this? He had to admit he was fighting a lost fight. Yet that was no reason to not at least try to get as much out of this as he could. With this new resolution, he drew few deep breaths, until he felt ready to speak.

“Alright”, he announced. His voice was wavering dangerously, but he did his best to ignore it.  “Just give me-”, he interrupted himself when he realized that Snake was in no position to hand him anything.

“Wait“, he told Snake as sternly as he could manage and scrambled off the bed to fetch a tube of lube in the mess on top of the bedside cabinet. Thankfully, it was still right were Snake had probably tossed it last time.

“What are you-...”, Snake had been about to protest, but then he seemed to realize what Adamska was up to and settled for tossing his head back on the pillow and inarticulate frustrated grumbling. Before Adamska crawled on the bed again, he quickly pulled the shirt over his head and his briefs down, stumbling as tried to quickly shake it off his ankles and get back to Snake. He should probably take his time, it was better when Snake was not too close if he wanted him to be able to fuck him properly, but Adamska’s patience was wearing thin. Pressing his forehead against the hot skin of Snake’s chest, he quickly and rather mercilessly prepared himself, so very aware that his nimble thin fingers were nothing like Snake's rough calloused ones. It bothered him how much he was actually regretting that Snake's hands were unavailable right now, so he decided he was way too hard to wait any longer and that covering Snake’s cock in a generous amount of lube would have to make up for his lack of self-restraint.

He was not the only one at his limit. Snake was all but gritting his teeth as Adamska climbed on top of him and positioned himself. Somehow, he still managed to go down slowly, drawing deep, shaky breaths as he guided Snake’s cock with one hand to be able to press down, taking him inch by inch.

“Fuck”, Snake grunted, and Adamska let out a breathless chuckle.

“You should be impressed that I can take you on like this”, he said with some pride, too pleased to mind his voice was wavering audibly. And how could he not feel both very aroused and very smug with Snake tied up, sweaty and horny, his eyes on Adamska with so much hunger, but he himself at Adamska's mercy. He had not much time to savour the moment however, before Snake impatiently pushed inside of him with a low groan, his movement way too rough to be pleasant, but Adamska was not in any state of mind to object. He also did not care anymore that he was probably moaning a bit too enthusiastically at the pain of being forcefully stretched like this when he moved against Snake until he was filling him to the hilt. Adamska’s legs were trembling, yet after this torturous wait, the feeling of soreness was more than welcome together with the fullness of Snake’s cock inside of him. With a moaned sigh, Adamska’s eyes fluttered shut as he eagerly started moving his hips. By now, they were both so desperate and needy that their movements were little but impatient and very uncoordinated, and when Snake attempted to thrust harder, Adamska bit back a whimper at the feeling of the sudden loss of stimulation as his cock slipped out.

“Блядь!“, Adamska all but howled in frustration and scrambled to re-position himself. Cursing under his breath, he pushed down on Snake's lap again, this time allowing Snake to guide the pace, while he was trying his hardest to move against Snake and meet his thrusts so they would not lose contact again.

It was hard, impossibly hard not to lose himself to the strong, steady rhythm. Adamska's hands rested on Snake’s thighs, barely keeping him from keeling over as he arched his back to meet Snake’s impatient thrusts. Rocking his hips against Snake's, his cock deep inside him, Adamska's mouth spilled words between his whined moans without much thought. "Трахни меня", he breathed, "сильнее, пожалуйста", his muddled brain only providing him with the litany of hoarse, urgent pleas he had whispered to himself in all his nights, when he had jerked off to fantasies much like this one, of this rough American soldier fucking him hard and raw. But with Snake’s body working beneath him like this, the muscles of his abdomen and his thighs contracting with each thrust, Adamska was hardly articulate in any language anymore. Not when he was getting close, so blissfully close, and his mewled whimpers swallowed what could have been a broken "Не переставай". Still, Snake understood well enough.

Under his merciless, desperate rhythm, the one word left in Adamska's mind was _John_ , and he repeated it until his voice cracked and he came all over Snake's stomach. He sighed it again when he had collapsed on Snake’s heaving chest and Snake came inside of him, panting and grunting.

Thoroughly exhausted, Adamska had little strength left to do anything but lie right where he was, his face buried against Snake’s neck, breathing the scent of his sweat as their chests moved together and feeling Snake's strong heartbeat thumping beneath him. It felt like his nose had started bleeding again, but he was too lazy to move and wipe the blood off. If he was getting blood on Snake's chest - well, a bit of blood suited him.

It was Snake who broke the silence.  
“You slipped up.” There was something in his tone that made Adamska wary.

“What do you mean?”, he asked quickly. His voice was strained and his throat hurt, but he was too anxious to let this remark stand. He lifted his head just enough to see Snake’s face. It was hard to tell whether he was serious.

“It’s bad form for a spy to blow his cover like that”, Snake explained. “You mixed up your languages quite a bit there.”

Adamska frowned. “That is hardly bad form, since you already knew that about me”, he pointed out and rested his head on Snake’s chest again with a huff. “In case you forgot, we met on Soviet territory."

Snake’s chest was shaking as he laughed softly and Adamska’s could feel his cheeks flush again. Yet the warmth of the afterglow was way too pleasant to get worked up, no matter how intent Snake was on teasing him. 

“What do you take me for?”, Adamska murmured against his neck and placed a lazy kiss on the hot skin, his voice softer as he continued, “As if I would let that happen with anyone but you.”

There was a pause.

“Are you still talking about Russian or…” Snake's voice trailed off, leaving the sentence uncomfortably vague.

Adamska made sure to press his elbow hard against Snake’s ribs as he shifted. He suddenly was very much in the mood to keep Snake tied up like this and leave him. But he did not get up, he was too sore and at the same time too comfortable right where he was. And as satisfying it was to have Snake tied up, he was starting to shiver and the prospect of warm arms wrapping around him and the feeling of Snake’s rough hands on his back was more than tempting.

"Will you get these off now?", Snake prompted, interrupting Adamska pondering on his dilemma. "Can't feel my hands anymore." He haphazardly pulled on his restraints for emphasis.

"Well, can I be sure that you don't run away as soon as I let you?", Adamska replied, his tone not as casually teasing maybe as he'd wanted it to be. He'd learned to expect Snake to leave him hanging like this. Not that Adamska himself was not equally prone to secretly stealing away before Snake woke up, less because he was busy, but mostly to assure himself that he could. Ocelots were proud creatures, after all, and not easily tamed.

Snake made a non-committing noise, but Adamska decided that he had to be too tired to get up right away and carefully sat up to do him the favor. As the handcuffs came undone, he eyed Snake a bit cautiously. While he was very much in the mood to curl up on top of him, he could not be entirely sure how well Snake had taken his little game.

But Snake did not move, instead he rubbed his stiff wrists and gave him a short glance. "Keep lying there", he said with a nod of his head. "You're warm."

Adamska very readily complied, content to curl up against him and listen to Snake breathing beneath him, while he idly let his fingers run through the man's thick chest hair. He had not expected Snake to play along with being tied up and restricted like this - but apparently he had not minded the handcuffs too much. Or rather not at all, judging by the way Snake had fucked him, so thoroughly that Adamska was still hurting all over. He licked his lips to get rid of the half-dried blood. It was good to know.

Another little piece of knowledge to tuck away safely - a little bit of highly classified information, just for him. And one that made him feel almost as pleasantly accomplished as hearing Snake quietly sucking air in as Adamska's leg brushed his inner thigh. 

He would need to check on those gorgeous red bite marks, Adamska thought as he smiled against Snake's chest. It would be a pity for them to fade without leaving beautiful fresh scars.

**Author's Note:**

> Блядь! - fuck! (lit. bitch)  
> трахни меня, сильнее, пожалуйста - fuck me, harder, please  
> Не переставай. - Don't stop.


End file.
